Wounded Solider
by ChromiaOrgins
Summary: Elita,Chromia, and Arcee lose a battle and when I say lose...I mean they won't survive. One-Shot written for my friend who love Elita. hint of Elita/Sideswipe. Tiny bit of OOC. Bayverse/comics.


Wounded Solider

Thick, black smoke filled the air along with dust. It was blinding, but the sounds of war was clear as day. The blood of many stained the ground and the dead littered the earth. Brother fought against brother and sister's watched each other's optics fade into the cold hands of death.

A femme of a deep purple color fought viciously against a one optic mech, whom towered over the femme. The femme's fire power did little to the brute, but the femme had a sliver of hope for her sisters were on their way. The femme blasted the one optic mech with her blasters. The mech stepped back with a low hiss as he studied his left arm, but the injury was a mere scratch compared to the damage the femme sported. A small smile appeared on the purple femme's faceplates as a pair of motorcycle engines approached the battlefield, but it faded when the sound of thundering jet engines were heard from above. Running wasn't an option and there wasn't a high percentage of the sisters winning this fight. There still was a small spark of hope for the sisters, but it was just a spark in a raging sea.

The femme stepped back a few feet, meeting her sisters as they transformed. The jets then slammed into the ground as component parts transformed into place. Blood thirsty smiles were on their faces as the one optic mech just stared at the sisters with a cold and calculating eye. Autobots and Decepticons fought all around the sister and the jets and the one optic mech, but they did not pay them any attention.

"Elita-1…Why not make it easier for your sisters and yourself and just surrender to the Decepticons?" said a silver jet in a cocky tone. The purple femme glared at the seeker before speaking. "Not going to happen Starscream." "Go get scraped Starscream!" said Elita's pink sister, Arcee. "Eat slag" commented Chromia. Elita's blue sister. "So be it!" Starscream said before lunging at the sisters along with the other jets and the one optic mech known as Shockwave. The sisters stood their ground with cannons and blasters at the ready. Starscream fired upon Elita-1 with his null ray, but Elita dodged the shots by hand springing away. With a smirk Starscream turned sharply grabbing Arcee by the back of her neck; surprising the femme, for she had been fighting one of the black jets. Chromia seemed to be faring well. Chromia dodged a fist ment for her faceplates by the other black jet. Without remorse the blue femme sent several rounds into the black jets chest. The mech seemed surprised as he looked down at his chest, before dropping to the to his knees with fading optics. The black jet the fell completely over with dull optics and dark spark. Chromia would have smirked in victory, but suddenly received a blast from Shockwave's arm cannon to her hip. The blue femme screamed from pain as she stumbled backwards and fell onto her back. She gripped her hip as Shockwave stomped a huge pede onto her chassis.

"Elita, now that you and your sisters have been captured are you going to give up and surrender now?' Starscream said as he squeezed Arcee's neck with a cocky grin. Elita glared at Starscream with heated blue optics and a vicious snarl. "Like I said before Starscream. GO GET SCRAPED!" Arcee yelled out as she kicked her wheeled foot backwards into Starscream's frame, causing the cocky seeker to screech out in surprise. The black jet that had its cannon focused on Elita turned its attention towards Starscream; giving Elita time to shove its cannon arm away from her and fired shots into the jet's helm. Before Elita could turn around a deep pain was felt in her spark. A blood curdling scream rang through the air. Elita turned around to see Starscream's clawed servo buried in Arcee's chassis. The pink femme's optics were wide with pain and realization of death had found her. With a jerk Starscream ripped Arcee's spark from her chest and her body fell limp to the ground with dulling optics. A chorus of screams came from Chromia and Elita, but their screams were useless. Arcee was dead.

"You should have given up when you had chance." Starscream said as he looked about. Decepticons were retreating. They had lost this battle, but they did have a small victory. Shockwave looked at Starscream. Starscream nodded at the mech before pouncing on Elita. His weight crashing into her; sending them both crashing to the ground. Starscream sent a blast from his null ray into Elita's abdominal region. "Now watch." Starscream's tone was laced with venom as he shoved Elita's helm to the side. The sight that cursed Elita's vision was Shockwave's cannon pressing onto Chromia's chassis, but the femme didn't just lay there. She fired with her only arm, because Shockwave had relieved her of her other arm previously. Shockwave glared into deep blue optics that screamed defiance. Chromia's optics held no fear as she turned to look at Elita. Elita stared at Chromia with fear, anger, and sadness within her optics. Chromia simply smiled at her sister; silently telling her sister that she wasn't afraid to die. Elita screamed out as Shockwave fired a single round into Chromia's chest. Shockwave then turned and retreated with the other Decepticons. With a cruel smile, Starscream fired another round into Elita's body before transforming and rocketing into the air. Autobots fired at Starscream as retreated and others ran to the sisters, but only one still lived. Elita stared into Chromia's fading optics. Elita began to crawl towards Chromia with determination, but it was too late. Chromia was dead to.

Elita soon felt Ratchet's servos on her. Ratchet immediately began to field patch on her, but Elita put a servo on his. "No." Elita said as she looked Ratchet in the eyes. "Femme don't you dare give up!" Ratchet growled angrily, but his optics held a deep sadness. Sideswipe skated over to Elita and knelt down by her and grabing her servo gently. " 'Lita don't leave me here with all these crazy bots." Sideswipe said with pleading optics. "To you I will always belong. Sound the bugle now. Play it for my sisters and I. Remember us as we were. Remember our finest moments. I have nothing left here. I'm just a solider. A wounded solider. Lead me away from here or leave my lying here. Either way I'm joining my sisters. There's no road I know that leads me anywhere. I have decided to join them. Call it giving up if you must. To them I will always follow because it's where I belong." Elita panted heavily after her final words. Elita looked around and gave the Autobots a weak smile and squeezed Sideswipe's servo. Optics all around were heavy with sadness, except for the sisters. They now raced to the Well of Allsparks to join their fallen brothers and sisters. With a heavy spark Optimus Prime spoke. "May they find peace within the Well of Allsparks."

The

End!


End file.
